Voldemort's First Love
by Voldemorts.Girlies
Summary: Voldemort falls in love for the fist time. Story set in Tom's 7th year
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Harry Potter and everything else recognizable doesn't belong to us. It's belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Everyone you've never heard of belongs to us. Laughs are free to all who read. Make sure to review. Tom Riddle, for all you stupid/forgetful people is . . VOLDEMORT!! (Don't say the name!!)

  


  


  


Voldemort's First Love

Chapter 1

  


The school year for many students started on September 1st. Tom Riddle, William Potter, Alexandra Rays, and Hua Jiang were the Head Boys and Girls of their houses. Tom Riddle of Slytherin, William Potter of Gryffindor, Alexandra from Hufflepuff, and Hua Jiang of Ravenclaw. Before the time of Voldemort's power, there were two head boys and two head girls, each from different houses. They were given much responsibily and power in Hogwarts, different from today. Why, you ask, did this happen? There is only one way to explain. Headmaster Dippet was a incompetent FOOL! 

(Author's Note: But don't tell him we said that!*runs away scaried*)

A large mass of first years rushed into they Great Hall, as they always did, looking amazed at their surroundings, as they always did, and looked nervous enough to vomit, as they always did. They went before the Sorting Hat, amazed that a mere hat could talk. 

(Author's Note: No one has the patience to listen to the horrible song the two authors would try to compose. Frankly, we don't have the patience to either.)

The first student to be sorted was Kyle Ceirlye. He was a tall, tan, athlectic looking boy who seem cut-out for Quidditch. He was shaking under the hat and waiting for the response.

"Ravenclaw!!" The hat shouted.

"Cheeseclown, Rayadisdi, come on down!!" McGonagall shouted. Back then, she dreamed of one day becoming a game show host. Unfortunately for her and fortunately for us, that never happened. Yet. 

Rayadisdi was tall and curvy looking girl, with dark hair and big blue eyes who could possibily pass for a muggle model. 

The hat opened it's mouth and yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

The sorting of people of unimportant to our story continued, while everyone else stared dreamily toward the rapid talking Sorting Hat. After what seemed like forever to the older students, an interesting name was called.

"Schnooglesnogglecake, Isy." With the calling of the name from Professor McGonagall, the whole Hall of students giggled. She became a Gryffindor, she had to be brave to walk around with the strange name she had.

Next was Isatartini Slutem. She was sorted into Hufflepuff. 

"Smoochbeef, Meatwookie, is next." The Great Hall erupted into laughter, although that could be dangerous. Meatwookie looked as if he could fight 10 fully grown men and win, so it was not in anyone's best interest to laugh at him. Fortunately, Madam Pomfrey was able to revive the 5 students who had been pummeled into unconsciousness. Needless to say, he was sorted into Slytherin.

  


* * *

Tom Riddle sat among the many Slytherin students, pondering the early events of the night. Tom couldn't wait to have his head stuck in a book, the whole year round. He'd waited eagerly this summer to return to his favorite place, Hogwarts. Hogwarts was his temple, in a matter of speaking. Only one and only one thing could make Hogwarts better for him, friends and perhaps . . a girlfriend. He'd always been attracted to Alexandra Rays and tried desperatly for her attention in his early years at Hogwarts. He failed, pathetically. Then something drew him back to reality, FOOD!

While munching on his cockroach clusters, an idea came to him. He could tell Alexandra jokes, because he knew sooo many good ones. He turned to the guy next to him, who just happened to Meatwookie Smoochbeef.

"I have a joke for ya, Meatwookie." Tom said.

"Say it," he grunted in reply.

"What did the lightbulb say to its mother?" Tom said.

"What?" Meatwookie asked.

"I wuv you watts and watts." Tom said, bursting out laughing.

Meatwookie looked at him, unamused. "That wasn't funny, get ready for a beat down!" He said, raising his fists and proceeding to give Tom a beat down.

  


Authors Note--

Review Please, but before you leave we have to show you something. We we're randomly going through the Daily Prophet and we found this.

  


"Single Male, age of 75 looking for a young hott thing to help him do his evil bidding. Enjoys romantic walks on the beach with the ones he loves and killing muggles. Also, strongly dislikes Harry Potter. Has fears of heights, Dumbledore, broccoli, cucumbers, and pretty much anything that's a healthy living plant. Also, furry stuff. Has pet snake. If interested, phone 1-800-evilguyforyou-123. And thank you for your WASTED TIME READING THIS!" 

  


(This is ment as a joke, we know Voldy wouldn't appear in the Daily Prophet and yes, both of us have read the second book and seen the movie. We know Tom Riddle is Voldemort, that why we call him Tom in this story because it is supposed to be set in his seventh year. Thanks for the note, it helped a lot. Sorry we hadn't explained ourselves well.)

  


Bet ya didn't see Voldy going in the personal ads, right? Well, we might see him do some pretty strange thing in the future of our authors notes, so don't be surprised by anything.

  


Lavender Speaks--

  


What do you call a 30 foot purple dinosaur named Fred who has acne and is scared of penguins? Fred. 

---

Well, thanks for coming out. This story was fueled by Taco Bell, a banana, Frosted Mini Wheats, and our brains. Yes, Taco Bell. Bye, check ya later.

To Reviewers: By the way, thanks for the kind reviews. Sorry about the typos, it was me, Melody, who did those. Sorry about the first two authors notes, we promise in the future, we'll save them all for the end. And our 2nd chapter will be coming very soon. Thanks so much!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  


Disclaimer - Harry Potter and everything else recognizable doesn't belong to us. It's belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. Everyone you've never heard of belongs to us. Laughs are free to all who read. Make sure to review. 

Some days had passed from the first years being sorted and piles of homework were assigned. Tom Riddle's first week had gone quite unpleasantly, seeing as Meetwookie had "beaten him down." He suffered for two whole days in the hospital wing. While staying there, he pondered his social status. He decided he had nothing to lose by asking out Alexandra Rays. He planned to ask her to go with him on the first Hogsmeade weekend.

After Madam Pomfrey had let him leave, he was just in time for his Potions class with Alexandra in it. He arrived in the classroom, quite sweaty and out of breath, because he had ran all the way from the hospital wing to the dungeons. Alexandra and a friend burst out laughing as he entered. Alexandra's friend, who Tom heard was Crystal, whispered into Alexandra's ear. Crystal giggled in delight over what had just been discussed. 

Alexandra shaked her head rapidly and had a grim expression on her face. She looked over at Tom and smiled. Only this smile, it wasn't flirtatious, it was mocking. This fact Tom seemed to ignore easily and he smiled back.

The class passed rather quickly and it was the last of the afternoon. Alexandra walked around to where Tom was sitting and smiled. 

"Hey. What's going on?" Alexandra said.  
Then in dawned on Tom. This was his moment to ask Alexandra out. "Hello Alexandra. Nothing here, you?"

"Nothing, call me Alex." She said.

"Baby, you look so good, I could put you on a plate and sop you up with cracker. Would you go out with me?" Tom said awkwardly and smiled, while his hand shaked. He took his shaking hand and shoved it behind his back. His body proceeded to shake after this movement.

Alexandra looked around the room to find Crystal. She smiled when she saw Crystal talking to Snape. "Sure, I'd love to." She giggled and smiled at Tom. Tom leaned over and pecked Alex on the cheek before waving and exiting the room. Alexandra smiled and laughed evilly.

  


* * *

  


"Oh my merlin, oh my merlin, oh my merlin! He totally bought it!!" Crystal shrieked, when her and Alexandra returned to their common room. Crystal plunked down into comfy chair, retrieved parchment from her supply, and set her specially made baby blue quill on her parchment. 

"He totally did. And I can't wait for him to make a total fool of his self in front of the whole school." She said, giggling.

"I would have laughed if I wasn't talking about our assignment. I'm going to work on it now, or shall we have one of the boytoys do it for us?" Crystal asked, ready to call one of their many admirers. 

"Sure. I'm too lazy today to do anything. Ask them to do all of my homework, kay?" Alexandra said and walked up into the girls dorms.

"Yeah, will do." Crystal called after her. She smiled and stood up. She walked over to where two geeky-looking guys sat over a piece of parchment. They looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Crystal," One snorted, "Is there anything we can do for you?" He asked, eagerly smiling at the prospect of being able to do Crystal's and Alex's homework so early in the year.

"Yeah, hunnie, could you please do all the homework that are in those bags?" She pointed toward the bags she and Alex had strewn near their chairs.

"Yes, my pleasure, Cr-y-y," he sneezed, "-stal."

"Thanks." She patted them both on their heads, before departing to the girls dorms.

* * *

Tom woke up with a start. He'd had a horrible dream, it was about Alexandra. In the dream, he killed Alexandra because she hurt him. He thought that he could never kill anyone, especially with his current wimpy condition. This thought probed his mind until he looked at the clock next to his bed. 

"Dude, you okay?" His roommate, Tyed Purpleeater, asked.

"Yeah, just dreaming about Alex." He replied.

"Alexandra Rays? One hot chick, there. That Crystal girl's even hotter." Tyed said, with a hint of regret towards the fact that Crystal wasn't his girlfriend.

"Nahh. Being hotter than Alex is hard. Crystal and Alex about the same in hotness. I think, don't you?"

"No. Hey, you were talking in your dream. It was something about, i'This is so you'll never hurt another guy they way you did to me.'/i Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine. Thanks for asking. I'm going back to bed, Tyed. 'Night." He said, turning from the green ever-glowing light from his digital clock.

  


  


Authors Note--

  


This chapter will go without a funny Lavender joke as ..I'm evilily posting this without her knowing. Which I hope she doesn't mind ..but I did send her a copy and we just haven't been in touch. Anyways, enough with my life story. 

Also, I am sorry if this chapter lacked the humor it had in the last. Wondering why? It's because me, Melody, wrote the majority of it. Lavender did a lot too and she's probably gonna write the next two chapters or something. 

I'm sorry about my typing, too. I'm going to check relentlessly this time to find typos, grammatical errors, and all of the above. (If you find a typo or something, please point it out when you review!)

Ehh ...no funny stuff. I'll love you forever if you review and I might even make yas an "I reviewed Voldemorts.Girlies story and all I got was this" button for ya peoples. 

This chapter was fueled by my pneumonia. Thank Lys for the fact that I can spell that strange word for a sickness.

  


  


  



End file.
